Too Long
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Birkhoff knew he'd regret it. Nikita would hate him for the rest of his life. And if Michael ever found out, the rest of his life wouldn't be much longer. But it had been too long for him, and he couldn't help himself.
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been long since they'd left Michael in London with Cassandra and Max. Every night since their return they'd gone to their respective rooms, and in the middle of the night Birkhoff had heard Nikita crying out at her nightmares, and had gone to comfort her – ending up falling asleep beside her.

That night though, they had skipped past the pretence of sleeping in their own rooms, and were in Nikita's bed. She fell asleep in Birkhoff's arms, while he whispered stories in her ear, but sometime in her sleep she'd rolled away and assumed the foetal position.

And Birkhoff couldn't sleep. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Nikita's sleeping form. Her hair had fallen to one side, revealing the tantalising skin at the nape of her neck. Birkhoff longed to touch her.

It had been so long since he'd made love to a woman, and lying in Nikita's bed, beside the beautiful woman, wasn't helping his situation much. For months, perhaps years (he'd lost count), Birkhoff had had nothing but his own hand and some cheap porn to relieve his sexual frustrations. Now, there he was, lying in bed with a beautiful woman who had no interest in any relationship with him, other than the platonic friendship they already shared.

He knew he'd probably regret it instantly, and as if the guilt that he knew would stick in his throat wasn't enough, Nikita would make sure he regretted it for the rest of his life. and if Michael ever found out, the rest of his life wouldn't be very much longer.

But still, there it was, the aching desire that coiled in the pit of his stomach, and he was done fighting it. gently he brushed Nikita's hair further to the side, and pressed his lips to the nape of the neck.

He pulled back almost instantly, as if the softness of her skin had given him an electric shock, and looked down at her. she was still asleep – the brief contact not enough to wake her. his brain was telling him to turn away, and try to sleep. she was still asleep, and if he stopped now she'd never know he'd even considered it.

But then Nikita let out a sigh in her sleep, and the sound shot straight to his groin – adding to his throbbing hardness.

Nikita turned over in her sleep, another breathy moan escaping her lips, and Birkhoff told himself to move away. But then Nikita's body was curled around his – and he was sure she was dreaming of Michael – but the soft weight in his arms only added to the problem growing in his boxers.

'Nikki...' He whispered, daring to brush his lips over the side of her neck.

'Nerd...' Her voice was tired, but there were underlying tones of lust and desire. 'What are you doing?' She asked.

'What I should have done a long time ago.' Birkhoff said, as if that explained everything. And before he could think about it too much, before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft, and Birkhoff thought he'd never get tired of the feel of them moving against his.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered when he finally pulled back. he closed his eyes, unable to meet her gaze, and waited for her to scream or shout or punch him. nothing happened. After a few moments he finally dared to look down at her.

'What was that?' Nikita whispered.

'If I have to explain I'm doing something wrong.' Birkhoff smiled, hand running down her cheek.

'Birkhoff...' Nikita whispered. 'Please...'

'Do you want me to stop?' He asked. 'If you want me to stop, say it.'

'No.' Nikita shook her head. 'Don't stop. Just...kiss me again.' She murmured.

Never one to refuse such a half naked woman in his bed, Birkhoff pressed his lips to hers again. hand slipping under her silk cami to find her breast. He rolled her hard nipple between his fingers, squeezing just a little too hard, and Nikita arched her back, pressing into his touch. Birkhoff swallowed the moan she let out, and Nikita clawed at his back as she pulled his body on top of hers.

Nikita ground her hips against Birkhoff's throbbing erection and smiled as he pulled back from the kiss.

'How long's it been for you?' She whispered.

'Too long.' He answered.

He felt Nikita's hand wrap around his length and before he could think he was thrusting into the deliciously tight grip.

'Not yet.' Nikita shook her head, pulling her hand away when she felt him nearing the edge. 'I want to feel you explode inside of me.' she whispered, and Birkhoff didn't think he'd ever heard anything quite so hot.

Birkhoff slipped his fingers through Nikita's wet folds, fingers just grazing her clit, and the moan she let out went straight to his throbbing cock.

'Please...' She whispered. 'Need you...' She groaned as he lined the head of his cock up with her dripping hole.

'Are you sure?' Birkhoff asked. 'Because if you don't say no now I might not be able to stop.' He added.

'I don't want you to stop.' She told him. 'Please.' She groaned, twisting one hand into his shaggy hair and dragging his lips to hers.

A moan slipped from Birkhoff's throat as Nikita's tight heat pulled him in. Nikita rose her hips, meeting each of Birkhoff's deep thrusts. With each slow thrust she felt every inch of his throbbing erection, stroking over every sweet spot she had.

'Faster.' She whispered. 'Harder and faster.'

Birkhoff nodded, hips snapping back and forth with a force that made Nikita cry out as he hit that spot inside of her with each thrust. Birkhoff felt the tension coiling in the pit of his stomach, his balls tightening, and knew he was hovering right on the edge of climax.

Slipping hand between their bodies, his fingers found Nikita's clit – stroking harder this time, with more pressure.

'Come on baby...come with me.' He whispered, pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves with just the right amount of pressure to send Nikita tumbling over the edge. And the clenching of her muscles around his throbbing clock took him with her, spilling his hot load inside her.

Birkhoff tried not to collapse on top of her, but Nikita wrapped her arms around him and pulled her body down onto his, feeling his cock softening inside her.

'That was...' Birkhoff nuzzled her neck, lips working against the soft skin he found there.

'Now do you think you can sleep?' Nikita smiled. 'Or do you think you've got it in you to go again?' She added, clenching her muscles around him again.

'Tired.' Birkhoff whispered, but Nikita felt him starting to harden again as she massaged his length – clenching and relaxing her muscles in a practised way. He felt his body betraying him and Nikita smiled.

'I think you've got one more round in you.' She smirked. 'Please?'

'Well, now you've said please...how can I say no?' Birkhoff replied, rolling his hips against hers.

* * *

A/N: R & R please. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone want more?


	2. Chapter 2

When Nikita woke up, tangled in Birkhoff's arms, the guilt took her before anything else. He was already awake, not wanting to move for fear of disturbing her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry too.' He echoed. 'Actually,' he sighed after a moment of tense silence, 'I'm not sorry. Not even a little bit. And I won't pretend that I am. Last night was...'

'Intense.' Nikita filled in for him. 'I can't remember the last time anyone made me feel like that.'

'What about Mikey?' Birkhoff asked. When Nikita winced visibly, he instantly regretted the question. She didn't answer.

'I'm going to take a shower.' Nikita murmured, rolling out of bed and reaching for her robe. 'You could always join me...if you like.'

Birkhoff didn't move for a long moment after she left the bedroom. Despite the ache of his cock that was throbbing in his boxers, despite the fact Nikita had offered herself this time, he felt like he was taking advantage of her. She was vulnerable, though she'd never admit it, and she missed Michael and being on the run was hard – as Birkhoff was learning. After the longest moment of indecision he crawled out of bed and followed her to the bathroom. For a while he just stood in the doorway, watching as she washed her long, dark locks.

'Did no one ever tell you, it's rude to stare?' Nikita called, over the sound of the water. 'Join me.' She added, opening the glass door just a fraction.

'Nikki...I don't think this is a good idea. Michael...'

'Is in London.' Nikita snapped. 'With his family.' She muttered.

'He'll kill me.'

'He wouldn't dare. We need you too much.' Nikita replied. 'Please Nerd.' She whispered, so softly Birkhoff almost missed it. Almost. Nikita never said please, and she never asked twice. So he knew that she must really need this. Finally, with a sigh, he slipped out of his boxers and into the steamy hot water.

'How do you want it?' He asked, pinning her against the tiled wall. She arched her back, desperate to get closer to him. He ground his throbbing erection against her wet heat and waited for her to answer.

'Hard and fast.' She whispered. 'Now.' She added. Birkhoff just nodded, slipping inside her.

For a moment, he was completely still. If it was even possible, she was tighter than last night; clenching and unclenching around his length. She thrust against him, desperately encouraging any kind of movement from him. Snapping back to his sense, he set a brutal pace as he slid in and out of her.

It didn't take long for Nikita to be hovering at the edge of climax; the rush of pleasure just out of her reach; despite Birkhoff's thick length stroking every sweet spot she had, and his fingers working over her clit.

'Need more.' She ground out, burying her face in his neck.

'Come on baby,' he whispered in her ear, stroking a hand through her dripping wet hair. 'Just relax for me baby, let it all go...' he went on. 'Come on baby, come for me.' He gasped as he felt his balls tighten, pinching just a little too hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Turns out, that was all it took to send Nikita tumbling over the edge. Pleasure shot through her, her whole body shaking as she clenched around his thick length, and with a shout he didn't even try and muffle Birkhoff emptied himself inside her.

Birkhoff sat on the edge of Nikita's bed, with a towel around his waist, watching while she got dressed.

'When Michael comes home, this has to stop doesn't it?' He asked. For a moment she didn't answer, suddenly fascinated by the button of her jeans.

'Yes.' She finally whispered. 'I'm sorry.'

'I know.' Birkhoff nodded.

'But hey,' Nikita smiled, meeting his gaze. 'He's not home yet.' She added. Birkhoff smiled back, but there was something missing; the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.


End file.
